The present disclosure relates generally to the design of engineered organisms and, more specifically to organisms having selected genotypes for the production of fumarate, malate, and acrylate.
Fumaric acid is used in industrial processes as a raw material in a wide range of chemical syntheses. The presence of a double bond and two carboxyl groups in this compound facilitates its use in making polyesters and other polymers. Some of its industrial applications include manufacturing of synthetic resins and biodegradable polymers. It also finds widespread use as a food acidulant, a dietary supplement and as a beverage ingredient. Fumaric acid is currently derived from maleic anhydride, which is produced by the catalytic oxidation of benzene or butene feedstocks. Even though fumaric acid is approximately 10% more expensive than maleic anhydride, the non-toxic nature of the former and the special properties, such as greater hardness, that it imparts to the polymer structure makes it a good option for polymer industry as compared to maleic anhydride. Recently, two new applications for fumaric acid have been developed: (i) it can be used medicinally for treating a skin condition called psoriasis, and (ii) it can be used as a supplement for cattle feed.
Malic acid is used as an acidulant and taste enhancer in the beverage and food industry. Racemic malic acid is synthesized petrochemically from maleic anhydride whereas enantiometrically pure L-malic acid (used in pharmaceutical production) is produced from fumarate by hydration with fumarase.
Acrylic acid is a large volume petrochemical product. For example, acrylic acid is a commodity monomer intermediate used for the production of polymeric materials such polyacrylic acid, which is a major component of superabsorbant diapers. Acrylic acid also is used for the production of acrylate esters, which are utilized in water-soluble latex coatings, adhesives and inks. Acrylic acid and acrylate esters are manufactured by petrochemical processes such as oxidation of propylene, followed by esterification with alcohols such as methanol, butanol, and 2-ethylhexanol.
Chemicals manufactured from petroleum feedstocks suffer the burden of high and volatile prices, insecure foreign supply chains, and declining reserves (Frost, J. W., Redefining chemical manufacture. Ind. Biotechnol. 1:23-24 (2005)). Therefore, a method of producing large volume chemicals or their intermediates by alternative means that reduce petroleum-based processes and also use less energy- and capital-intensive processes would be beneficial.
Thus, there is a need to gain access to microorganisms having the commercially valuable characteristics of efficiently bio synthesizing fumarate, malate, and acrylate in high yields. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.